


earn it

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Kinktober2020, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Maylene is always looking for new ways to spice up her sparring sessions with Crasher Wake, and the poor man can hardly ever keep up.
Relationships: Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Sumomo | Maylene
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	earn it

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Kinktober, gotta put some more Crasher Wake and Maylene out into the world!

This is easily one of the most embarrassing fights of Crasher Wake’s career. He’s lucky it’s unofficial, and not televised. Of course, nothing involving Maylene would be televised, given how questionably the nature of their relationship is. Crasher Wake never should have let her get this close, should never have let her wear him down. Both in the ring and out, he finds he can’t get the upper hand when it comes to Maylene. Not that he really  _ minds _ that, or anything.

Today, she keeps pinning him. It seems almost effortless for her, and each time it gets that much harder for him to resist her. She’s wearing him down, as always, and he can hardly manage to land a blow on her. Once again, she’s on top of him, looking down at him. She’s never smug, never overconfident, and he does at least respect that.

“What am I going to do with you,” Maylene muses, and Crasher Wake is confused. That confusion only grows as she reaches down, undoing his pants and releasing his cock. She begins jacking him off, right there on the mat, looking down at him as she does.

“Wh- what are you…” he starts, trailing off as he is lost in the pleasure she offers. Her hand is always so soft, despite her training, and he can’t exactly complain about this. She stares down at him, enjoying his shifting expression as she builds him up, closer and closer to his climax. Just when he’s nearly there, she lets go, hopping up to her feet and drifting into her stance once more.

“Come on, you’ve gotta earn that climax!” Maylene teases, and Crasher Wake groans. Is this some weird bid to motivate him? Or does she just like teasing him?

“Alright, alright,” he answers, getting to his feet. He’s certainly more motivated now, with his cock hard and eager to finish. Doesn’t do much to close the gap between them, though. In fact, it only serves to make the aging wrestler that much more distracted. He lunges at Maylene, hoping to overpower her and put an end to this, but she slips to the side at the last moment. He misses, stumbling past her and trying to recover, only to end up on his back once more.

This time, Maylene settles onto his lap, grinding her ass down against his cock. She’s still clothed, of course, but that doesn’t do much to lessen the pleasure he feels. She’s gotten way too good at this, and it takes no time at all until he’s nearly there again. Just like before, she hops up, denying him the climax he so desperately needs. He groans, slamming a fist on the mat.

“Come on, isn’t it motivating? You’ve just gotta catch me and I’ll take care of your little problem,” Maylene says, and Crasher Wake can’t believe she’s doing this. He didn’t know she could be such a tease, and didn’t know he’d love it so much either.

“Then you should just hold still, and let me catch you!” he shouts, and she laughs.

“No way, you have to earn it!” Maylene answers, and he struggles to his feet once more. Being brought so close, only to have her stop completely, not once but twice! It’s too much for him, it’s getting so hard to focus, but he has to keep going. He lunges at Maylene once more, though it is a feint this time. He expects her to dodge, and shifts his aim at the last second. This time, he hits her, knocking her down to the mat. He climbs on top of her, eager to take advantage of his upper hand and finally get off.

He’s so glad to have finally bested her, he forgets just how slippery Maylene can be. He doesn’t hold her tightly, and she slips out of his grasp, denying him once more. She gets away, ready to face off against him once more.

“Awh, come on!” he cries out, and she laughs. 

“You’re being so reckless! You’ve gotta focus, you can do it,” Maylene says. Crasher Wake knows she’s right, he knows that he’s just being reckless because of how maddeningly horny she’s made him, but that doesn’t do much to help.

Instead of answering, he charges at her again, actually managing to catch her off guard. He tackles her, managing to pin her down tight this time.

“Finally got you!” he exclaims, already grinding down against her. He doesn’t dare let go of her, even if it would be far better to get her clothes out of the way and fuck her. No, he instead grinds his cock against her, bucking his hips wildly. Her thighs are more than enough for him now, with all the teasing she’s done and how much he’s been denied. He thrusts between them again and again, losing himself in her body. It doesn’t take long before he cries out, collapsing on top of her as he comes. His seed spills out, landing on the mat beneath them, as he finally comes.

“Good job,” Maylene praises him, wrapping her arms around him. “Isn’t it much better when you earn it?”

“Yeah, I guess you did have a point,” he answers, and Maylene grins up at him. She twists, suddenly, knocking him off balance and onto his back. 

She moves quickly, stripping out of her clothes as much as she can before settling onto his face. Crasher Wake is once again stunned by just how skilled this girl is, how completely out of his league she is in so many ways, and yet she’s happy to spar with him and fuck him. He can’t understand it, but he’s not about to complain either. 

Not that he can, as Maylene grinds her cunt against his face. Instead, he does his best to eat her out, knowing she’s really the winner of today’s match. He might have earned his climax, but Maylene definitely earned one of her own as well. And he’s not even going to tease her, not going to make her work for it. He knows he’d never win that fight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
